We're the kings, now
by Sleepycreator
Summary: As Daya held the gun in her hands, Litchfield fell into chaos. Piper and Alex have one mission: Hide, and survive. But what happens when things go horribly wrong? Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! Kris here!**

 **so anyway, its been a loooooong time since I wrote. An even longer time since I wrote fanfiction, but you guys deserve to hear from me. A lot has happened in my life, times are pretty tough rn, but writing has never failed to make me feel okay again.**

 **OITNB is my favorite show. In honor of it coming back, I figured id write a headcanon I had for awhile now. This will be mostly a vauseman centric fic, so if that aint your cup of tea, id suggest you go. However, there will be others mentioned soon! this wont be long at all, probably a two or three chapter thing, but I just had to break it up into parts to drive ya'll nuts with a cliff hanger.**

 **I want Piper to get a redemption arch. I want her to make up for her shitty mistakes. This is the beginning of that.**

 **I hope you guys like it! lots of fluff to come! I appreciate the continued support!**

 **im open to roleplay as well! just pm me!**

* * *

Of all the shit they could have predicted to happen at Litchfield, this was not at the top of the list.

"Yeah, burn this motherfucker!" an inmate shouted as she kicked the fiery trashcan that sent Alex's dirty secrets flying. They were already burnt, so it wasn't any harm, but she exchanged a look with her lover and they knew it was time to bail. Rowdy inmates meant trouble, and considering poussey's awful fate just hours before, this trouble was big.

"Maybe some other time..." Alex urged, and Piper nodded, gasping as Alex took her hand, and began to tug her along the walls, giving the mob room to rampage towards whatever scene was unfolding. Right now Piper's head was spinning. They needed to get to safety, to hide, to not be a part of this. _hide, hide, hide._

"This way!" Piper yelled, turning a corner and running ahead, ignoring Alex's shouts for her to wait up. She stopped short as she caught sight of Daya up ahead, aiming a gun at the face of a CO, inmates cheering her on, about to pull the trigger.

"Holy shit..." Piper whispered, murmuring something about a step in the wrong direction when she suddenly felt Alex's strong arms yank her back, and give her back a shove in the other direction with an exclamation of:

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

As they ran, a loud BANG echoed throughout the halls of the prison, and Piper felt her heart stop, and her stomach lurch.

Daya had done it. Inmates howled and screamed, some were in disbelief. However, the consensus was an overall approval. Shouts to torch the place, to take over, even a woman screaming "WE THE FUCKIN KINGS, NOW!" chased after them like monsters in a swamp.

"This is so fucked, this is so fucked!" Piper yelled, running on. As they were avoiding other panicking inmates, desperate for a place to hide, a loud and piercing alarm began to sound throughout the corridor.

The other inmates laughed, ignoring the sound, and began to beat on McCullough as the others watched.

What the prisoners didn't realize, was the riot team was in route, and would soon be throwing open the front doors of Litchfield. Guns in hand, and shields at the ready, they soon would begin marching down the corridors, ready to strike.

"Where the fuck do we go!?" Piper screamed. "What the fuck do we do?" the taller woman didn't answer, too full of adrenaline to even think straight. She didn't care where they ended up, what closet they had to squeeze into, so long as she got them away from the danger, the gunshots, the violence, it would be okay… right? "Alex!" the blonde repeated.

"Piper, shut the fuck up! Just run! I can't think!" Alex snapped, yanking the smaller woman closer.

Piper had a knack for getting into stupid situations. The brand on her arm was living proof, and the minute Alex had seen it, she'd shown disgust and an air of _That's what you get_ , but deep down? She was guilty. Watching her girlfriend scream in pain as Red had to burn her again for a second time? She was determined to never let her get hurt like that again.

"Look! Up ahead, that hallway leads towards the chapel, right!?" Piper called out, and Alex shook her head in confusion. Did it lead there? Or was that the laundry area? Her vision began to blur. This was all too much in too little time. Passages she snuck around in for months and knew like the back of her hand were now blending together like some kind of beige puzzle. She felt like she was in a scene straight out of SAW.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Alex screamed, in full panic mode. Heart racing, eyes wide, she felt like the walls were getting smaller. Everything was going to close in, crush her ribs, destroy her lungs….

She couldn't breathe. However, her legs kept going.

A few corridors down, the riot gear wearing officers had finally shown up. Caputo knew when the situation was severe, and unlike the lake, lives were at stake. A few guards had already been brutally beaten, some missing teeth, one unfortunate soul had a broken arm and a badly twisted leg. Barricaded in his office, he hid behind his desk as a big crowd of Poussey's friends pounded on the doors.

They chanted at him, threatened to kill him, dared them to say her name. He hunkered down, fearing the worst.

Piper noticed Alex was beginning to fade as panic set in. She was all too familiar with how Alex handled immense stress, and this was one of those times. She shot ahead, determined to get them out of this mess. She had let her girlfriend almost get killed once. She had been finally told the story of what happened with Aydin, and if Lolly hadn't shown up when she did…

She didn't want to consider the possibility. Without thinking, she let go of Alex's hand, and ran further up ahead, ignoring her hissed warnings to "wait up!"

Whether it was her stubborn nature, or her desperate attempt to redeem herself, to fix her mistakes and right her wrongs, in that moment, she decided to be the hero. To take one for the team. Alex's team.

It happened so fast.

Alex heard the pounding boot steps rounding the corner before Piper did, and her heart sank as two officers were upon them, guns in hand. The small blonde woman was shouting: "Up ahead, we can go this way-!" before she stumbled back, spreading her arms out in a feeble attempt to protect her girlfriend.

Alex was still too far back to stop them, and without a warning, the first officer sent Piper flying to the ground as the barrel of his gun made contact with her head, a sickening _CRACK_ that was undeniably her skull.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Alex's Jaw dropped, and she skidded to a halt as she watched her lover fall to the ground like some kind of limp animal that has just been struck by a semi. In a heap on the bare cement she lay, blood pooling at the side of her face. The second officer slammed his boot onto her back, adding insult to injury. She wasn't getting up, and he knew that.

"NO!" Alex screamed, attempting to rush to Piper's side while there was a short pause. The second officer leered down at Piper, but before Alex could intervene, the first officer rounded the corner, a loaded gun in his hand. He moved in closer, pointing the gun right at the spot between Alex's eyes.

"Inmate! hands on your head, get down on your knees! I will shoot!" he cocked the gun, stepping in a bit further.

Tears streamed down her face as she began to regret ever single mean thing that had ever left her mouth in Piper's direction. "You fucking son of a bitch!" she cried. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

"I said, on your knees, inmate!" he bellowed, and Alex shut her eyes as she fell to her knees, hands reaching up to hold the top of her head. The cold muzzle of the gun pressed against the back of her neck as she was cuffed, tightly. Her wrists began to bleed.

"Take this one to SHU." the first officer commanded, and the second officer nodded, abandoning Piper's side before grabbing a tight hold of Alex's arm, giving her a heavy shove forward.

"W-wait!" Alex yelled, "What about her!? What are you doing!?"

"Shut up!" the first officer screamed, but the second officer paused, looking back.

"Wait, she's right… what about her?"

The other officer groaned, shaking his head.

"I don't give a shit! I'm not the clean up crew! You got about three hundred more women up there about to slice the warden's throat! Just leave her! Someone will take care of it!"

The second officer nodded, and began to jog the opposite way, gun in his hands. Alex looked back helplessly as her girlfriend was left to bleed out on the cold ground, alone. She looked back ahead and shut her eyes, sobs beginning to wrack her tall frame already. Alex Vause rarely cried, but this time she couldn't stop herself.

Piper was surely dead.

It was all her fault.

The quick walk to SHU ended abruptly as she was thrown into the small cement box, scraping her arms on the stone floor as she skidded to a stop. The cuffs were removed quickly, and before she could breathe, the door shut again. She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

A naive, innocent young girl sitting alone at a bar in the city, wanting a job, clueless to the darker side of the world she'd get to learn about. The one Alex had shown her. The disease she'd introduced her to.

The tall woman wondered how much better off Piper would have been if they had never crossed paths.

 _Alive_ … A voice in her head began to say, and that was it. She choked on another sob. Scared because the prison was in shambles. Scared because the one she thought she'd never be without was gone before her very eyes, a light extinguished before it had the chance to burn bright again. She wanted her mom. She wanted Piper. She needed someone.

Instead, she curled in on herself in the dim light, hugging her knees to her chest as her crying got louder. She was fully, truly, alone. Deprived of every sort of comfort a human being could want, she began to sway again. Her vision blurred, but this time she did nothing to stop it. In a haste, she puked into the small metal toilet beside her, and slowly drifted into a state of nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I already have amazing responses on the first chapter, and it hasnt even been a day yet! thank you so much! im so glad youre enjoying the ride so far! im starting to get a bunch more ideas on how to continue this guy even farther, so let me know what you think!**

 **thank you for the read!**

* * *

When Alex awoke, it wasn't her choice to do so. Reality came crashing back when something slammed into her on the ground, once again knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Hey, hey, hey!" watch the fuckin' shoulder! Ey!" a familiar voice snapped, continuing to argue as an officer warned her. Alex shook her head, vision coming back into focus slowly as a pile of crazy hair blocked her view.

"Do I get some kind of explanation? Hello!? This cell is small! Hey!" the door had already slammed shut and locked, and Nicky slowly turned around, her eyes going wide. "Jesus fuck… Vause!?"

"N-Nichols?" Alex whispered, slowly trying to sit up, but falling back down. In an instant, Nicky's hands shot out, steadying her.

"Whoa, whoa… easy tiger… let me hold ya… that's it…." Alex groaned, her head aching. She pushed her slightly cracked glasses onto the top of her head, and gazed at Nicky in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on up there?"

Nicky shook her head.

"Man, you don't even wanna fuckin guess… there's riot guards everywhere, Caputo got… shanked…"

"Jesus christ…" Alex whispered.

"It's a nightmare. Once Daya shot that CO, all hell broke loose. They're up there now... nabbing anyone who's still alive and throwing them into the SHU, three or four a cell. Some girls got shot or beaten… I have no idea where they're off to…." Nicky smirked and elbowed Alex in the ribs. "Who knows? Maybe Blondie will get tossed in here soon, we can have us a little sex party while we wait…."

Alex shut her eyes tight, shaking her head, and burying her face in her hands once more. Nicky quirked a brow, leaning in, and grabbing Alex's shoulder.

"What, too soon? Are you guys a thing? Or did I just hit a nerve?"

"She got beaten…." Alex croaked, her voice not even sounding like her own. "They cracked her fucking skull, Nicky… then they left her in the basement… she was bleeding… I don't know if she made it…"

Nicky went silent, her brown eyes drifting to the door of the SHU, and her hand falling from Alex. She let out a long, low whistle.

"You're fucking me… Piper really got hurt?"

"The worst I've ever seen…" Alex replied, lifting her watering eyes to the door where Nicky now gazed.

"They wouldn't let me near her… had a gun to my head before I could even touch her…" she suddenly let out a bitter laugh, throwing her hands up. "Annnnd it's all my fucking fault! She's dead because of me! Because I named her and wanted time off my sentence! Now she's gone! And it should have been me!"

Nicky roughly grabbed a hold of the taller woman, shaking her head.

"Oh no, no, no… you are not starting this shit now. First off, you don't know if she's dead or not. Second, where the hell do you think backtracking to where all this started is gonna get ya?" she let out a bitter huff. "Hell, maybe I shouldn't have used heroin to replace mommy's love! Maybe I should have never been born! Guess what? They both happened, and I'm still in prison now. Here. This is real, so snap out of it!"

"She lost a lot of blood, Nicky! A lot!" Alex screamed. She gave the wild haired woman a rough shove. "God dammit! Do you realize what I did!? She had a fucking fiance! She had a life! Now she's gone! Now she has nothing!"

"Her 'fiance' cheated on her anyway! So what? Christ, Vause! If you're gonna go into post-mortem guilt, at least give yourself some credit! I mean do you even hear yourself? you know she only had the goo goo eyes for you! Fuck…." she slumped against the wall opposite of Alex. "Why are we even talking about this? We need a way out of this box…"

"I'm not leaving." Alex whispered, her chest hollow. She felt like she didn't deserve to do anything anymore, even if this whole situation fixed itself. She was determined to rot in this cell if she had to. Whatever made this dull, roaring ache in her chest cease.

"Alright, amazing." Nicky groaned, and sat back down. "I guess we just wait, then…"

Just as Alex was finally starting to get her bearings about the room, the cell door shot open in a flash, and two more inmates were thrown onto Alex like bags of cement. She yelped in surprise, smacking her head onto the ground as both bodies landed on hers. Nicky jumped for the door, but it slammed again, and she ran into it with a THUD.

"NICKY!" a familiar voice cried out, and Nicky grunted as a small brunette slammed into her, holding her tightly before drawing her into a long, passionate kiss.

"MMM!" Nicky cried back, wrapping her arms around Morello, and enjoying the moment. Their lips soon broke, and Nicky wiped the mascara tracks from her tear stained cheeks. "Jesus, kid… ain't you married now?"

"I d-don't care!" Morello whined, hugging her again. "It's h-hell up there! I thought you were d-dead!" Nicky shook her head, rubbing her back.

"Unfortunately, I'm still alive."

Morello stepped back a bit, but a flash of red shoved her to the side. Red wrapped her arms around Nicky tightly, holding her close.

"My child is safe…" Red whispered, kissing Nicky's cheek. "It's chaos up there… I've never seen anything like it…" she pulled back. "Caputo is hanging on by a thread… guards are going missing…"

"I hate to break up the family reunion, ma…. But you guys nearly killed Vause…" Nicky murmured, pushing past them and helping Alex to sit again.

"Can people please stop landing on me? That'd be amazing…" she mumbled, and Red came to her other side, helping to steady her.

"I'm sorry, honey." Red offered. "They don't give you much choice where you're being tossed. At least the fall seemed to undo a knot in my back."

"Hey, bright side… right?" Morello whispered, holding onto Nicky tightly as she stood back up.

"Bright side my ass…" Red answered. "Somehow I feel the only way out of this box now is a body bag…"

Soon, they all sat in a circle, recounting how they got to the SHU. Alex told Red and the others about Piper, and Morello explained that her and Red had been at the doors of the chapel when they were caught, and dragged away.

"We would have made it there sooner, but we were lookin for yous guys…." the small Italian woman whispered. "Red and I were trying to get the whole family together, but it was too crazy…"

"So what happens now?" Nicky asked. "We sit here? Go hungry? Die?"

"The prison will be taken care of soon." Red replied. "More guards come, more girls get locked down. When there's no one left, they'll start finding the ones who started the whole mess. In a few days we should be back on the surface."

"A few days!?" Alex cried. "You mean to tell me I won't know if Piper is okay for days!?"

"That you won't know for weeks." Red looked up at her. "Whoever got hurt is probably getting carted away after the place is secure again. Whoever bleeds out and dies? They couldn't give less of a shit." she threw her hands up in disgust.

"They can't do that!" Morello spoke up, holding Nicky tight. "They can't…"

"Who will stop them?" Red snorted. "They can make any excuse from their little books… they can say the place was burning to the ground, that drastic measures had to be taken…"

"Like they took on poussey?" Alex replied, her eyes burning into the ground.

"Exactly." the Russian woman said, crossing her arms. "We're better off down here, where it's safe. Now is no time to play the hero."

"Someone should have told Chapman that." Nicky said sadly, leaning against Morello for comfort.

"Whatever happens, happens…" Red began. "Now, we wait."

Alex didn't know who fell asleep first, or when she joined them, or how much time had passed, but when she awoke the door was being slid open, and everyone was being lifted and pressed against the walls, cuffs being placed on their wrists, and ankles.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! Easy!" Nicky cried, and Morello watched with worry. Red growled and huffed as her back was pushed with too much force, and Alex did nothing to struggle. Whatever was coming? She deserved it.

"At least tell us where we're going…" Morello begged. "Please sir…."

"SHUT UP!" the guard yelled, silencing the room at once. Alex huffed in pain as she was dragged out of the SHU cell along with the others. Her heart began to race as they formed a single file line, other women being taken out of their cells, and given the same treatment.

Soon there was a march down the corridor, a guard with a loaded gun every few feet, the line pin straight, no one daring to speak out. Even the girls who were holding a blade to Caputo's neck just hours before said nothing.

Once they reached the surface, Alex felt sick.

The prison was a mess.

Small fires still burned here or there, beds and lockers were broken and busted, lying around everywhere. Food, blankets, clothes, pillows, files, it looked as if a tornado had stuck. Tear gas still lingered in some cubes where guards and inmates had standoffs. Blood stained the floors, in some places drops, in others, pools. She paused, beginning to wonder if the pool of blood they had left Piper in had grown. Images of the blonde girl melting into it, becoming nothing filled her gaze. She was losing it...

"Keep it moving." A guard snapped Alex from her trance, slamming the butt of his gun against her back, startling her. She awoke from her daydream, and the line shuffled on. The night sky was bright with stars above as the inmates made their way through the front doors. Lines of buses had already been arranged, and more guards than Alex had ever seen awaited their arrival. They had a perimeter set up, as well as a gun pointed at every inmate, every angle. Red wasn't kidding. This shit was serious.

She began to panic as the sorting began. Each inmate was sent to different buses, and she watched helplessly as Red was sent in a different direction. Then Morello, who reached out for Nicky, who was sent further away. Alex locked eyes with her, feeling like she wanted to vomit, or cry, or both. Nicky gave her a reassuring smile before being shoved on, and Alex took a deep breath as she was loaded into the bus directly in front of her.

She was sat down, a random sobbing inmate she'd never seen before sitting beside her. She gazed longingly out at Litchfield, and for the first time in her life, she wanted nothing more than to be in the prison. To be reading a book in her cube, to have Piper wander in, acting like she didn't interrupt, always clueless, always innocent. Even when she wasn't.

She wasn't religious. She didn't believe in god. If god was real, Diane wouldn't have died when she died. She wouldn't have suffered her whole life. Piper wouldn't have left her in Paris. Piper would still be alive.

Despite that, she sent a silent prayer towards the sky, begging for this not to be it. She begged for one last chance, one more time, one more day. The windows began to rattle as the doors shut, and the buses engine roared to life. The guard on the outside slammed his rifle onto the exterior twice, and Alex watched as others waved on the drivers. The bus began a slow crawl forward, and she watched as Litchfield began to fade from view, a new uncertainty ahead. Where were they going? Would she ever see her friends again? A cold dread began to wash over her, and she let her eyes fall closed. This night was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Kris here!**

 **I really appreciate all the love and feedback on this story! thank you all so much! every review brings a smile to my face, and every follow and favorite does too! I was so happy I was able to get a chapter up, work has been kicking my ass lately and making it hard for me to come home with enough energy to write, but I was feeling inspired today.**

 **This chapter is kind of a slow one, but more is to come. I promise.**

 **fun fact: Kay is a girl i worked with for a few weeks and then mysteriously disappeared. the more you know. She was cute.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Alex tried to sleep, she really did, but every time she'd let her eyes fall closed she'd hear the dull crack of Piper's skull, or resting her head against the barred glass of the bus windows made it feel like her whole brain was rattling. She gave up, and sat awake, watching rain streak the frosted glass as time went on, and surroundings passed by.

She had given up on asking where they were headed. Guards were in no mood to look at the prisoners, much less answer questions. She wondered if this was how Piper felt after she nearly beat Tiffany to death. She probably figured she was headed to max, or an execution chamber. Alex had known everything, so the trip wasn't as scary. She was more terrified to see Kubra again than anything else. For this too, she felt guilt. In a way she didn't blame Piper for what she did. Alex had been furious with her at first, but after a lot of hindsight, she had understood.

She had been running low on food, supplies, everything. Strange cars had been passing by at all hours of the night, strange men staring at her windows, lurking, waiting. She knew if she hadn't left when she did, shit would have went down. Piper probably saved her life that night. Aydin had nearly taken that small victory away, but luckily Lolly had been there to intervene.

She began to wonder if she'd ever feel safe. Even out of prison, even if Kubra was to somehow die, or disappear, she'd still spend every night looking over her shoulder. Being an importer does that to someone. You're always doing something you're not supposed to be, so you always have a third eye. A second set of ears.

The drive felt like it lasted for years. The sun had already rose, and began to set by the time they were starting to slow down again. Alex glanced out the window sadly, having zoned out for the last few miles.

Great. They had pulled onto a tarmac. They were flying.

"Let's go, animals!" one of the guards yelled as they finally pulled to a stop. "Next stop, Chicago!"

"What the fuck? Chicago?" Alex murmured out loud. Why the hell would they be back there?

"Guess all the other pens upstate are full…" the girl who had been next to her the whole way said. Alex looked over to meet her eyes. She had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair that was buzzed short at the back, but curly and messy at the top. She looked tired, and sad.

Alex had never seen her before, yet, she hadn't seen half of the inmates on these buses. Maybe she was just anti-social, or had tunnel vision, but now? All these faces seemed unfamiliar. Even if she'd seen them around the cafeteria, or at her work assignments, everyone was a stranger here. She was without her friends, her family, her lover, everything.

"There aren't even that many of us…" she replied, watching as the first set of buses were being unloaded onto a waiting plane. The girl beside her shrugged.

"Yeah, but you have to remember the prisons we have are already over crowded… five or six of us is fine, but an entire building full? They're scrambling now."

Alex was about to respond, but she was roughly grabbed by an officer, and they were moving again. She grunted as she was pushed roughly out of the doors of the bus, and a line was formed as the searches began.

After being roughly felt up all over by a short and greasy man in a uniform, she was sent on her way, boarding the plane and being sat next to a new stranger. The girl she had been speaking to on the bus was loaded onto a different plane than her, and once again, she was alone.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself as the plane slowly began to take off. She remember the first time her and Piper boarded a plane together. Everything was first class, no question. Champagne, food so expensive it cost more than the tickets, and laughter. They had so much fun together. When Piper Chapman was around, Alex Vause was blind to everything else. The memories made her heart begin to ache. She leaned back, watching the city lights below get smaller and smaller until they were cruising through the air, the clouds grazing the sides of their plane.

The flight to Chicago was a smooth one. Not much turbulence, which Alex was grateful for. She was already fairly shaken up enough, and a few hours of quiet did her well. There was still the occasional call out, and angry remark from some inmates, but once those were taken care of, everything was fine again.

A few hours passed, and they landed. It hit Alex sadly that she hadn't spotted any of her friends during the searching process. That meant they either got sent to a different prison entirely, or she was never going to see them again. Both thoughts made her sick to her stomach. She'd give anything to go back to Litchfield, to have Piper still alive, to undo all of this. However, she new it was no use to hope. Her lucky chances had run out.

"Welcome to Chicago!" one officer began to yell as they boarded buses again. "Some of you have been here before, so you know how shit works… some of you have no idea what's going on… either way, I don't give a shit. Enjoy your stay, you disgusting felons!"

Alex rolled her eyes. Despite everything, whether it was Litchfield or not, the guards were still assholes. The good ones usually got transferred, killed, or sent away. She wondered why Larry couldn't have talked about that in his stupid podcast. Times were simpler then. If she could go back, she'd tell Piper to go. Run far, far away. Choose Larry. Choose safety. Choose life. Alex knew she would be going down a dark path if she continued the way she was going, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

The bus ride seemed to last forever, and Alex was so sick of the moving. Her wrists ached from constant cuffing, and her feet were sore. She wanted to be thrown into a cell already and left alone for awhile. Her eyes went wide as they pulled up to the temporary prison. Improvements had been made since she was last inside, and now the barbed wire seemed to stretch even higher. More guards leered from them at each checkpoint, and more chains were added to their arms and legs when they stepped from the buses.

"I want to remind everyone to be on their best behavior!" A guard sneered. "A fellow officer got stabbed by one of you disgusting pieces of shit a few weeks ago, hence the security! Anyone steps out of turn, looks at me the wrong way, or just does anything to piss me off? You got yourself a one way ticket to the SHU… and unlike the one back at Litchfield you spoiled little bitches are used to… ours ain't that nice…"

Alex felt her blood run cold. There were cells worse than the SHU? She felt like she was going to be sick, but she put up a front, a brave face, and kept her eyes down as they were lead inside. A thousand different searches, strips, and whatever else later, her body was finally unchained, and she wore a new bright orange jumpsuit, making her a target already. She had gotten a nasty black eye from some bigger woman assuming she was a new fish who had no idea how prison worked. She had proven her wrong, but hadn't escaped without some damage of her own.

She was thrown into a cell with two other Litchfield inmates, and she was grateful for that. She wasn't about to endure being placed with Chicago natives who got agitated when anything upset their routine. She couldn't help but smile when she remember the story Piper told her of the woman who wanted a cigarette carrying roach. At least now all she had to worry about was the crushing guilt in her head, and fear for what lay ahead. People weren't her forte.

She lay on the bunk she claimed, the top, and shut her eyes. She let out a long sigh, and it didn't take long for sleep to claim her. She got a few decent hours rest like that, and she stayed out cold until the loud BUZZ of the cell doors opening made her head snap up. The two other women she was dorming with started to leave, and she quickly followed. It was yard time.

She shrugged on a jacket she was issued, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She leaned against one of the brick walls, watching everyone else carefully. It felt like middle school again, where everyone was cruel, and she was always the odd one out. Diane had told her to pay them no mind, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

When she became an importer, she was thrilled to be able to be the one to look down on others. She was treated like shit her whole childhood, so when she could make people back down with one look, when she had the wrath of one of the most feared drug lords in the world on stand by? Watching her back? It felt really fucking _good_.

Alex really missed her now. She knew that her mom didn't understand all of what she did, but knew it wasn't legal. She would worry a lot, call her now and then, but Alex made sure she was taken care of. She had bought her a cozy two bedroom on the water, and sent money every chance she could. She gave her mother what she never had before, and she would always be proud of that. She made her life worth living at the very end.

She looked up at the sky. Would Diane be proud now, though? Watching down as her daughter, the criminal, got searched and chained and beaten in prison? Alex wondered if it had all been worth it.

"Hey, you." a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she couldn't help but smile a little as she caught sight of the girl from the first bus ride. Her anxiety calmed a little. At least she now had someone to talk to. Safety in numbers, right?

"Hey… how was your flight?" Alex replied. She was shitty with small talk right now, but she'd try her best. The girl sighed, shaking her head.

"A girl tried to take her pants off for some reason? Guards had to beat her to get her to stop." Alex snorted with laughter, shaking her head.

"Guess some people can't handle flying…" she looked up. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Kay." the girl answered, reaching out and shaking Alex's hand. "It's nice to know someone around here. I just got to Litchfield a month ago, so I don't know anyone."

"It's still as shitty now as it always was." Alex replied, looking out at the yard. "I can promise you that." her eyes scanned for a little while, and suddenly, her heart caught in her throat.

"NICHOLS!" she yelled, and the wild haired woman looked up, a grin spreading along her face. She quickly jogged over to Alex, who yanked her into a tight hug.

"Jesus, Vause… am I glad to see you!" she pulled back a bit, smiling up at her friend.

"I'm so happy you're here… I haven't seen anyone else yet…" Alex replied, looking around. "Have you?"

Nicky smirked. "Happy enough to lick my pussy? Or just happy enough for hugs?" Alex shoved her and they began to laugh. She finally sighed and shook her head. "And no… I haven't. Red and Morello must have been sent back upstate. They ain't here."

Alex felt her heart sink again.

"Do you know when we're supposed to be going back?"

"I have no idea… I tried talking to some people about it, but everyone is just as clueless as we are… all I know is Litchfield is trashed, and they have to fix and clean up as much as they can before we go anywhere."

"There was so much damage…." Kay spoke up, walking over to join them. "That could take weeks…"

"They don't give a fuck." Nicky answered. "We're gonna live like sardines until we're allowed to go home… _if_ we're allowed to go home."

"What do you mean if?" asked Alex. "There's no fucking way we're staying here… is there?"

"I heard some guards talking…" Nicky shuffled closer. "If they can see a feasible way for us all to fit where we are now? They're gonna close Litchfield. Save the state a shit ton of money."

"But we don't all fit!" Kay exclaimed. "It's not livable like this!"

"Relax, alright? Let's just see what happens…." Nicky murmured, and the BUZZ sounded again, indicating it was time to return inside. "Come on, bitches… it's dinner time." Nicky wrapped a comforting arm around Alex, who leaned into her touch.

"At least we don't have to chop up any more dead bodies…" Alex joked, and Nicky rolled her eyes.

"You probably would if you could, you fuckin' sicko."

They laughed again together, and as they sat down to eat, Alex felt a tiny bit better. At least she had a family member by her side, and that thought alone could help her sleep this night. She wondered if Piper was watching her like Diane was. She wondered if Piper was halfway across the world in another prison. She wondered and wondered. No matter what, she hoped that the blonde woman was at peace. It was the least she deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooo! double upload!**

 **I hope you guys are loving it so far! we're getting close to the end, I promise!**

 **Enjoy! vauseman fluff coming sooooon!**

 **-Kris**

* * *

A few months had passed. Settling in was rough at first, the prisoners who had always been there weren't thrilled to have more inmates to crowd their showers, eat their food, and bump their elbows. Alex had kept a low profile, and thankfully had avoided trouble. A few less fortunate inmates had gotten sent down to SHU for scuffles, but after that, things calmed down for a change. Alex slowly got some breakfast, and made her way toward the table where Nicky and Kay sat.

Kay had become a fast friend to her. She was younger, a lot younger, only about twenty. She had gotten into serious trouble when she got wrapped up in dealing drugs with an old girlfriend, and to Alex, she was more scared than she was dangerous.

"Vause… I know you want me to have your pancakes… I can sense it!" Nicky exclaimed, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Alex snorted.

"Here's an idea… fuck off." she smirked.

"How about I fuck _you_ instead? I never got desert!"

"You wish, Nichols… takes more than begging for my food to get in my pants."

"You're a tough nut to crack, Alex…" Nicky began, and she bit a piece of toast, winking. "But one I will never give up on… not until I taste the delicious inside…"

"You guys are gonna spoil my appetite…" Kay complained, shaking her head and drinking some juice.

"Come on, pipsqueak… you probably got some good pussy before! Hear me out!" Nicky said, throwing her arms up. Alex laughed loudly, burying her head in her arm.

After breakfast was over, the trio started the slow walk to the yard, ready for some fresh air, and sunshine. Alex turned the corner, but grunted as a much larger woman shoved into her, smiling. She stepped back, narrowing her eyes. This was trouble.

"Hey there sexy…. You look nice…" the woman growled. "Do me a favor… suck that guard's dick for me… get me some smack… before I knock your teeth out… sound good?"

"Fuck you." Alex snapped, and moved to go around her, but the woman shoved her again.

"Whoa, whoa! Did I say we were done? Lose the attitude honey… it won't do you any good…" she slowly started reaching into the waistband of her pants, and Alex reacted right away. She lunged forward, punching the woman hard. The woman's head snapped back and she stumbled, a shank falling from her hands. Alex kicked it, sending it flying under a door that only guards had access to.

Kay and Nicky ran over, grabbing a hold of Alex around the chest and arms. Two guards who witnessed the commotion came over as well, grabbing a hold of the bigger woman, who was bleeding and snarling, trying to get at Alex.

"That's enough! Break it up!" one guard yelled, and Nicky quickly drew Alex back, Kay keeping an eye on her. "You wanna go to SHU?"  
Alex wondered why she hadn't been sent, but she then realized how crowded their SHU already was. They were hesitant to send anyone else. She just might get away with this...

"I'll fuckin' kill her! Let go!" the large woman cried, shoving a guard, and she was then brought to her knees, and cuffed.

"You're on your third strike, connor!" the guard yelled. "Back in your cell… you need to cool down…" as she was led away, Alex watched her go, blood boiling. Her knuckles were already cracked and bleeding. Another guard came over, and glared at Nicky and Kay.

"Hand her over."

"Don't take her to SHU, please…" Kay begged. "It won't happen again, okay? She's just stressed…"

The guard shook his head. "She isn't getting off scott free. One week without yard time, and tonight she doesn't get dinner. Now hand her over. She's spending the rest of tonight in her cell."

Alex sighed, patting their shoulders.

"Just listen to him… it's fine… i'll take it…" Nicky nodded, and released her grip, as did Kay.

"I'm sorry, Vause…" Nicky whispered, watching as Alex was taken away in cuffs.

Alex grunted in pain as she was thrown into her cell, and the door was locked tightly. She chided herself for even hitting the woman in the first place, but she didn't see any other way out of it. She was done bowing down to people. With Piper gone, what was the point? Extra yard work, SHU time? One day she'd finally be released, and she'd be all alone once more. Time was just being prolonged for now.

A week without yard time felt like an eternity. She didn't realize how much good the fresh air and sun did her until she was without them. She spent a lot of time in her bed, reading, and Nicky and Kay worried about her a lot. She felt bad for giving them cause for concern, but she was running on fumes. This whole Chicago arrangement took so much out of her, and it was hard to get used to this. She prayed Litchfield would be fixed soon. She just wanted to go home.

She had lost track of how long this whole ordeal had lasted, but from start to finish, she had stopped counting after two months. She still had horrible nightmares about what happened to Piper, and she knew they'd never stop. The pain was getting a little bit easier, but also harder at the same time. The initial shock of what had happened had finally ended, but now the bigger questions plagued her mind.

How did her family take it?

She imagined Piper's mother in all her glory, trying to rationalize how her daughter could manage to get herself killed. She'd probably spend the whole funeral telling people about how "it happened so fast…" and how "She got herself into such a mess, my Piper…" Alex knew the blonde would be sick to her stomach having to watch it all. She knew Cal would be devastated, and fresh waves of guilt hit her. She had gotten his sister killed. He would never forgive her.

Even Larry would be upset. Piper hated him sure, but they spent so much time together. They were gonna get married, for god sake. Alex felt tears running down her face silently, and she wiped them away quickly. She heaved a sigh, and returned to the book she had been reading. The rest of the night was quiet. She ate dinner with Nicky and Kay before returning to her bed for the night, and curling up for a fitful sleep.

The morning was chaos. Word had spread quickly, and the Litchfield inmates were being moved again. As always, they weren't told much. Alex was led from her cell in heavy chains, and she looked over the railing. Nicky gazed up at her with a look of confusion or excitement? She couldn't tell.

They were boarded onto the buses, and sent off to the airport. The flight was horribly bumpy, and Alex almost got sick a few times, but once they landed, she was okay. Relief washed over her as she realized they had come back to New York. She felt anxiety rise up in her chest. Were they headed back?

Dread also begun to set in.

She was going to be talked to about Piper, no doubt. She would be asked what happened. Maybe she'd have to meet with family… She shook her head to clear the thought, and sighed. She needed to not lose her shit. Yet.

The drive stretched on, and she smiled as the familiar surroundings clicked into place. The familiar gates loomed ahead, and she sent a silent thank you upwards. They had returned to Litchfield. The load out was so nice. Everyone was buzzing with both relief and excitement, and after being searched and booked, Alex nearly cried with happiness when she was issued her standard Khakis. No more orange!

The day lasted for a long time. The prison looked so much different. More security measures were put into place, but thankfully the dorms looked relatively the same. A good amount of girls were missing, and Alex realized it was mostly the ones who had caused all of the trouble. She had no idea where Caputo was, but apparently he was still alive. An executive from a nearby prison had been put in his position temporarily as he recovered.

Alex found out that they had been in Chicago for three months, and her mind raced. That was a long time. She spent the day waiting in a holding cell as the CO's tried to dish out bunk assignments, and sort out the women who were waiting. After a few hours, she was thrilled to learn that Kay was to be her bunkmate, and Nicky was only a cube down from her.

Alex began setting up her bed, showing Kay what to do and how to place the covers for inspection when Nicky popped in, smiling.

"Ahhhh, it's good to be back… I missed this shithole…" she leaned against the wall, watching Alex work. "How ya feelin, Vause? You gonna pass out on me?"

"Hardly." Alex replied. "I haven't had breathing room to myself for three fucking months… I want to take it all in."

"Relax, Andy Dufresne. You're still in prison."

"Arent we all? Prisoners to the darkness in our minds?"

"Alright, enough. Youre freaking me out you fuckin' weirdo." Alex laughed and Nicky winked at Kay.

"Dont hang around her too much. You'll go nuts."

"Nicky!" a voice called, and Morello came running over, hugging the ex junkie around the waist, and kissing her cheeks. "Aint it amazin? We're all together again!"

Nicky smiled. "It's beautiful! All the fuck ups in one place! A big happy regretful family!"

Red came around the corner, ruffling Nicky's hair, and kissing her head.

"Speaking of family…" she began. "Tonight we gather for dinner in the kitchen. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes mommy." Nicky replied, pulling Morello closer, who smiled happily. Alex watched them sadly, turning away to continue unpacking. Nicky noticed this, and looked over at Red.

"We will address a lot." Red murmured, and after a few minutes, they left Alex and Kay alone. Kay looked over at Alex, and had a confused look on her face.

"Hey… do I go to that too? Am I family?"

"Fuck, you might as well." Alex answered. "Nicky likes you, I like you. Get on Red's good side. She'll treat you right."

Kay nodded, and Alex soon left the bunk for a shower.

The hot water on her skin felt heavenly. The water in Chicago was always freezing, and even if the water here wasn't as hot as she wanted it to be, it was still an improvement. She really didn't want to go to dinner. She knew by the way they were looking at her, and the way they were speaking that Piper would be brought up.

She knew Red cared, and she felt flattered that the Russian woman considered her family, but she honestly didn't want to be bothered about it. She had a strategy for getting over things like this. Don't think about it, and act like it never happened. It seemed to be working so far.

However, as night fell, Kay and Nicky both begged her to go, and she knew there was no way out of it. She followed them to the cafeteria, and took a seat at the table that red had already set up, and filled with different foods. A bunch of other white girls were there too, and happy reunions took place, everyone smiling and laughing. Once everyone had begun to eat, Red stood up. All eyes landed on her as she spoke.

"It hasn't been easy. These past few months have been hell on all of us, but it's important to remember what matters. Family." everyone murmured in agreement. "Not all of our family is here tonight. However, we must be thankful that most of us are. Going forward, we stick together, and we protect our own." she looked at Alex. "I'm not sure what has become of Chapman, but I miss her. I hope she is taken care of, and I hope we find out what happened soon."

All eyes turned to Alex, and she looked down at the table. Red changed the subject quickly, talking about plans for her next garden, and Alex ate quietly as Kay tried to have a conversation with her. She replied as well as she could, but soon gave up, and left dinner early, much to Red's dismay, but the red haired woman understood.

Alex returned to her bunk, and lay down, not wanting to read, or do anything. The food Red had prepared sat nicely in her stomach, and she felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. That night, she didn't have any nightmares, and she slept the night away in peace.

A few hundred miles away, a familiar blonde face was being loaded onto a bus back to Litchfield. Piper stepped out of the doors of the temporary prison she had been sent to after the hospital treated her injury, and took a deep breath. A nasty scar snaked its way down her temple, crossing over her eye a little, but the stitches had been removed, and everything was healing nicely.

She was so ready to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Kris here!**

 **I just wanted to say thank you so so so much for all your support throughout this entire process. Just to let you guys know, this is the last chapter! the end!**

 **It felt so good to get back into writing again. if you guys want to see more OITNB works from me, let me know in the reviews. Every good message meant so much, and made writing this story a joy. Thanks for hanging on! :)**

* * *

The next few days were hard on Alex. Litchfield had finally started to return to some normalcy, but tempers were still flaring. Everyone seemed to have a stick up their ass, and it showed. Shoving matches started over every little thing, and the guards were getting sick of it. Alex managed to avoid most of it, but every now and then harsh words were exchanged with someone. She was still upset over what happened to Piper, and these stupid bitches weren't helping.

That night had been especially hard. She had been returned some letters she had written Piper after Chicago. It hurt like hell having to re-read those, how desperate she was for forgiveness, for anything.

As she was almost done reading a more recent one, Kay poked her head into the dorm.

"Hey… dinner?" Alex sighed, tucking the paper back under her covers. She knew she'd have to start acting normal again soon, or people would talk. Psych was still a thing, and she wasn't prepared to get sent down there for not eating or showering.

"Yeah… coming." She stood up, and playfully bumped Kay out of the way, who smirked, and followed after her. A few minutes later, they were all sitting together at the table. Most of the white girls were back, and even Mendoza was around as well, helping Red to serve food. A better relationship between them had formed. Alex figured something must have happened when the riot had began.

As they began to eat, Gloria looked around at everyone.

"Well… dont keep me in suspense! How is it?"

"Needs less fucking spice." Big boo complained. "You tryna kill me?"

"You dont gotta eat it, then!" Mendoza yelled, taking Big Boo's tray away. "Go dig a TV dinner outta the CO's break room garbage for all I care!"

"You people love eating shit that could take the paint off a car! I never understood it!"

Gloria snorted. "Yeah, and you people consider mayonnaise a food group." Kay choked with laughter, and caught Gloria's attention.

"Ay dios mio…." she began "I haven't seen you around here before... How old are you?"

Kay's laughter stopped.

"I'm twenty…" she murmured, looking down at her food. Mendoza shook her head.

"And you're already here…. Your mother must be proud…. She didn't smack you enough, did she?"

"My mom is uh… no longer with us… I lost her when I was eight." Kay replied without looking up, and Mendoza went silent.

"Aye, aye, aye…." she whispered. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know." Kay shrugged.

"It's…. It's fine. Most people don't… you cook like she does, though… it's really good." she smiled.

Mendoza gave a small smile, and rubbed Kay's back.

"I'm glad. You look like one of my kids… that's why I get so mad… I hate seein young ones in here. You ever want a cookie or a treat you ain't supposed to get, come see me okay?" Kay smiled, laughing.

"Thank you!"

"How come you never get ME cookies!?" Nicky cried at Red, having watched the whole exchange.

"Because you haven't done anything to earn one. Russians don't believe in senseless treats." she smacked the back of her head. "Besides, your mother is still here! Rub her feet and she might find a cookie for you."

"You wish…" Nicky shot back.

Morello sighed dreamily.

"It's so good to be a family again…."

Nicky sat back, watching the food line shorten.

"Hey Vause? Come with me to get some dessert." Alex looked up and nodded. Kay stood up too, and they walked towards the food line side by side. They were about to get on line, but suddenly Leanne came out of nowhere, shoving past Alex and cutting ahead.

"Hey fuck face!" Alex snapped "There's a line for a reason."

"Do I look like I give a shit? Deal with it you dirty lesbo."

"Excuse me?" Alex snorted. "I wouldn't be throwing around too much shade… at least my teeth are all in the same zip code."

Nicky's jaw dropped, and Kay started laughing. Leanne got red, stepping forward.

"You better watch it… or i'm gonna send you to hell… same as your faggot girlfriend…" Alex felt something snap inside. She balled her fists at her sides, vision going red.

"You say one more fucking thing about her-"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Fuck me to death? You cant hurt anyone… if you could, blondie wouldn't be six feet under…."

That had done it. With a loud snarl, Alex lunged forward, grabbing Leanne by the throat. She held tight, pushing forward, and slamming her back into a table, determined to choke the life out of her. All the other inmates started cheering, roaring for Alex to kill her. Nicky and Kay jumped, grabbing a hold of each of Alex's arms, and trying to drag her back.

CO's quickly rushed over. Leanne was turning purple, kicking at Alex's stomach, and thankfully before the officers could see what had happened, Nicky and Kay had their arms around Alex, who was fighting against them with all her might. All she saw was Leanne. All she wanted to do with finish the job.

"Hey! Control your fucking girl! You want a one way ticket to max!?" one CO screamed, and Kay held tighter.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Red called, running over. "She's fine. We have her. There's no trouble here."

Leanne gasped for breath, too scared to blame anyone for what happened to her. She was outnumbered anyway.

Nicky wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's chest, and began to whisper in her ear. "Easy, Vause… easy… come on now…" Alex growled, and fought harder. Nicky shook her a bit. "Come on! Think happy thoughts…. Sunshine… rainbows… good pussy…. am I gettin to you, here?" she pulled her back. "She isn't worth a life sentence… shit like that never is…"

"You're on your last warning, Reznikov…" the CO said angrily. "You better be a "mom" to these animals you call family and keep them in line…" he turned to Alex.

"Max is a short ride down the hill that I never mind taking…" Having calmed down, she kept his gaze. "Never forget that… next time you act up… you'll never see the inside of Litchfield again…."

Alex glared as he finally walked away, but Kay and Nicky still held tight. She watched Leanne slink away quickly, scared shitless. Angrily, she looked at Nicky and shoved her, hard. Nicky stumbled back, letting go.

"Fuck, Vause! Sorry for saving you from max! No really, you're welcome!" Alex gave her a dirty look before storming out of the cafeteria, alone.

"Should I follow her?" Kay asked, looking on in worry.

"Don't bother… let her have her fucking period…" Nicky snapped, moving to sit back down. Kay sighed, joining her.

Alex went back to her cube, laying in bed. The dorms were relatively quiet, and she was thankful for that. She didn't need an audience to see her cry. She buried her face in her pillow, just wanting to be left alone.

On the other side of the prison, Piper had just finished being booked and processed. Wearing an orange jumpsuit, she decided to head into the cafeteria first. Everyone was there eating dinner, so she'd run into Alex, right? She felt horrible for what had happened. She figured the guards had told her friends she was alright, but she hoped Alex didn't have a lecture for her about how stupid it was to take a hit like that. She pushed open the doors, and at once, she regretted it.

Everyone went dead silent, staring at her. She scanned the room, more scared than anything else, and the whispers started. She looked around, trying to meet everyone's eyes, and finally gave up. She smiled when she spotted the table of her friends, and walked over. They were all looking at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Holy fuck, Chapman!" Nicky yelled, jumping up, and hugging her. "You're alive! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Piper laughed, shaking her head.

"What? Alive? Come on, Nichols… they told you i was in the hospital…"

"No they didn't…." Red said, walking over to give her a hug next. "We didn't know anything…"

"We thought you died…" Morello whispered. "Honestly…"

"This is a prank." Piper said, smirking. "A big stupid joke… you guys got me."

"Chapman, we ain't fuckin' around…" Nicky said with dark eyes. "We honestly thought those guards killed ya… so did everyone else in this prison…"

"Is that why im being stared at?" she said, eyes wide.

"Yeah… you're like the second coming of Christ right now, kid…" Nicky said, starting to laugh a little bit. "Now take your revenge on the sinners…"

"Wait a minute… _everyone_ thought I was dead?" Nicky nodded. "Where's Alex? Tell me right now."

Alex lay in her bunk alone, mascara running as she cried into her pillow. She wiped her eyes a little and sat up, taking a deep breath. Through watery eyes, she saw a figure in orange approaching her bunk.

"Kay, fuck off! I told you guys to leave me alone…"

"Alex?" Piper asked, blue eyes tearing up. "Alex it's… it's me…"

Alex felt her heart stop. Great, now she was imagining shit.

"W-what? W-who?"

"It's me I said…" Piper whispered. "I'm here… it's okay… the girls told me everything… Alex… I am so… so sorry…."

"P-Piper…" Alex choked on her name, quickly standing up. She wiped her eyes, and now could see clearly. Sure enough, there she stood a few feet away. A little tired looking, and now with a scar, but she was here. She was real. She was _Alive._

"P-Pipes…" Alex started, tears pouring out of her eyes. These weren't ones of sadness, but of relief. Happiness. A weight lifted from her chest. "Piper fucking Chapman!" she yelled. She ran forward, nearly tackling Piper in the tightest embrace she had ever given anyone in her life. She started to cry harder, burying her face in Piper's neck. She breathed deep, Piper's familiar scent washing over her. Her hair felt so soft. She felt so nice. She was _here._

"Al…" Piper murmured back, smiling and letting her eyes fall closed as she moved further into Alex's strong arms. She rested her face against Alex's shoulder, a deep sigh escaping her.

"I love you…" Alex blurted out, and she wasn't sorry for it. "I love you so fucking much, you stupid fucking idiot… I don't know whether to cry or kill you for real…" Piper began to laugh.

"Don't kill me… this is fine…" she reached up, stroking Alex's hair. "I'm so sorry… I thought they kept you updated… I thought you knew…"

"I was in the dark this whole time…" Alex whispered. "I thought they killed you… I thought it was my fault…" she choked on a sob. "I thought I ended another life…" Piper pulled back a little to look Alex in the eyes, but Alex still held her waist tight.

"Hey, hey…." she reached up, tracing Alex's face. "You didn't do anything wrong… it was all me, okay? I took the hit… I knew what I was doing…"

"But why?" Alex asked, sniffling. "Why would you do that? Piper, what if it did end up killing you? It was supposed to be me…"

"Because ive hurt you enough, Alex Vause…." she whispered. "I've let you almost get killed… i've watched you suffer… and I can promise you for the rest of my life that I will never put you second again… I took that hit, and id take one again right now… for you…"

"You're such a fucking sap…" Alex said, laughing. She suddenly pulled Piper in for a long and passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever. They melted against each other, and it was as if they were in Paris again and no time had passed. When they finally broke, they were both dizzy. Alex laughed. "You're super scary looking with a scar… it's hot, not gonna lie…"

Piper smirked. "And you're super ugly when you cry… but it's still hot." Alex pushed against her, her lips traveling to Piper's neck, who let out a gasp and a small moan.

"Don't ever do that to me again… do you understand? Killing you still isn't off the table." Piper smiled.

"I'll take my chances…"

Alex smiled, and grabbed her hand. She pulled her off to the showers, intent on showing her just how happy she was to see her again.

A few hours, and a few orgasms later, they were walking back to the bunks, hand in hand, staring at each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

"So you choke out meth heads, now?" Piper asked, smirking. Alex laughed.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve…" she kissed Piper's nose.

"It's good to see you again… really…" Piper whispered. "I thought we would be sent to different prisons... "

"Oh, please…" Alex replied. "No matter what I do I can never get the fuck away from you. You're like a bad STD."

"I will choose to take that as a compliment." Piper said, giving Alex a playful shove. "Be nicer to me."

"Fuck that." Alex said, giggling. "You don't deserve nice."

"Yeah, you're right…." Piper said with a smile. "I'll still lead you to the ass doctor when you're 90… and can't walk."

"And i'll _think_ about changing your diaper when you shit yourself, Chapman."

They both started laughing, leaning against each other as they walked on. Everything was finally okay again. They had an uncertain future ahead, but they were reunited. They could take on the world together if they wanted to like this.

"You have yourself a deal, Vause."

* * *

 **Wow... what a ride, huh? thanks for reading guys... and it's there i bid you... happy end :)**


End file.
